The present invention relates to a noise filter, and more particularly, to a noise filter attached to a power cable.
Conventionally, in an electronic apparatus, a noise filter provided with a ferrite core has been attached to a power cable in order to remove noise generated from a power supply. Specifically, the power cable is inserted through a through hole formed in the ferrite core to fix the position of the ferrite core relative to the power cable, and the ferrite core is surrounded by a plastic case and the like for protecting the core from breakage.
In such a noise filter, core presser pieces are formed respectively in two divided cases in order to securely hold the ferrite core in the case. When the divided cases are coupled to each other, the core presser pieces nip the core to fix the position of the core. Such arrangement is disclosed in laid open Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-326123.